


The Silver-Blood Zombie

by TheDriverEarist01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Science Fiction, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDriverEarist01/pseuds/TheDriverEarist01
Summary: When the doctor gets an urgent call from the Norse Star Ship, it's over run by zombies but not just any sort of zombies. Can the Doctor figure why these zombies are on this spaceship in all of time.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	The Silver-Blood Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a while ago but I thought I would add more to it! This was based on the Twelve Doctor adventures. Hope you like it!

The smoke-filled the boiler room and a traveller from a faraway planet walked through the smoke of the dusty boiler room in a spaceship. The traveller walked towards the broken keypad on the sliding door and looked around to see black goo on the floor and smelt it. The traveller turned the corridor and saw something on the floor, the traveller walked slowly towards it and bent down. It was some sort of monster and similar to a zombie lying down and dead. Some sort of tool was sliced into the flesh of the zombie, with some sort of symbol. The tool was glowing that made the room look brighter. Before you know it something wrapped its arms around the traveller and started to drag the traveller to another room. The mysterious figure touched the traveller’s forehead and started to turn the skin into a grey and green colour. The pain of this caused the traveller to scream and she collapsed on the floor with a thud.

“We have been overrun by zombie’s captain”. One of the members of the spaceship shouted through a communicator. 

“Lockdown section 3 and 4 and report back to my office,” said Captain Brumble-wood.  
Captain Brumble-wood is the captain of the Norse-star spaceship. He had a dark red face with gold spikey hair with a black headband communicator. He wore a dark green cape embroidered with gold thread and had a logo of a hexagon with a spikey flower in the middle of it. He wore a black suit with a dark red shirt. He also had spikes on his shoes. He had a window to look out the space and a space control with different buttons and levers. He also had a bookshelf that had books of a different language that only he could understand. He also had a screen that had a map of the whole spaceship where he could check on his crew members and any travellers that appear. Luckily for him, it scans the traveller to see if they have any weapons or anything that could harm the Norse-Star. If they were dangerous they would be zapped into a space pod back to wherever they come from using physic waves.  
He could hear a screaming noise it was coming from section 3 and 4 on his screen it looks like one of the travellers got kidnapped and turned into a zombie. The zombie walked up to the camera and with a deep and gravelly voice. 

“our master, our master will destroy you now”. It was worse than he thought. He went over to his controls and sent a message into space there must be someone to clear this mystery of those zombies. They weren’t your generic zombies. The screens turned off and the lights around Captain Brumble-wood he was scared for his life.


End file.
